


Traveling for the Holiday

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Vacation, jennie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 27: Traveling for the Holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling for the Holiday

“Laura, please stop horsing around with the boys. You don’t want to keep me waiting.” Lydia looked down at Laura and Stiles where they were currently wrestling on the ground as Laura tried to give him a quote-unquote “good-bye noogie.” Whatever that may be, Lydia will be damned if Laura spent more too much time saying good-bye for a two-week vacation.

As Stiles stood up and gave Lydia a sheepish grin, she only looked back, unamused. Laura chuckled as she brushed imaginary dust off her pants.

“Aww, c’mon Lyds, loosen up! It’s the holidays and we’re going on vacation which’ll be two  _blissful_  weeks without these losers so they need to get two weeks—two weeks!—worth of noogies before we leave.”

“Well, we aren’t going to be leaving if we keep dilly-dallying, and you know that just as well I do.”

“Alright, alright. Okay kiddos, we’re headed out n—HEY! Scott. What do you think you’re eating? Put down that junk and go eat a real meal.”

Lydia sighed. “Laura? I’ll be waiting in the taxi. And make this quick or else I’m leaving without you.”

“Okay, right, yes, coming dear! Stiles, don’t you dare let Derek spend Christmas alone. And take care of the rest of the pack. You’re like a pack mom to them.”

“Pack mo—what? Oh my god, Laura, just get out before Lydia leaves without you.”

“Oh sweetie, you know she wouldn—Oh shit, I just heard the engine. K, gotta go lovelies, but I’ll see you all for New Years’!” And with that, Laura swept out of the room.

Scott’s mouth was still stuffed full with cheese puffs and his eyes still widened in surprise. “Whaa chus habbened?”

Stiles sighed. “I think the bigger question is: Why am I the pack mom? What even is a pack mom? Like, does that mean responsibilities? Because I don’t know if I can handle that. As a mature human being.”

It was possible that Derek tried to shove his face even further into his hands.

 

-

 

Meanwhile, Lydia had finally herded Laura onto their yacht (well, the pack’s yacht) that was headed to their private island (okay, fine, the pack’s island—Lydia was rich, but she wasn’t _that_  rich). When they arrived, they got settled in quickly before they headed down to the beachfront.  

Laura heaved a contented sigh as her eyes fluttered closed and she laid back onto the lounge chair beside Lydia, who peered over her sunglasses to look at her girlfriend.

“And to think we could’ve enjoyed this even sooner if you had spent less time roughhousing with the boys and actually packing.”

Laura scoffed. “You know as well as I do that they need a long good-bye or else they’ll cry too much when we leave. I’m just glad we chose a close vacationing spot so we can rush back if the pack needs us.”

Lydia sat up straight as she pushed her sunglasses back onto her head and gave Laura a look.  _The look_. “No. We’re not letting the boys’ mishaps ruin the much-deserved holiday. If anything happens, Allison and Kira can handle it.” And with that, she grabbed her mimosa and laid back into the lounge chair, her sunglasses once again back on her face.

Laura grabbed her girlfriend’s free hand that was hanging between their two lounge chairs and squeezing before leaning over and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “Alright, alright, fine. You’re right, we should focus on this vacation, on us, hm?”

Swinging a leg over Lydia’s legs, Laura straddled her girlfriend as she started to press kisses along her neck and her hands started roaming down Lydia’s sides. As Laura sucked at a spot right below Lydia’s collarbone, Lydia let a small sigh before her fingers dug into Laura’s hips and she pushed her away, giving Laura a pointed look.

“Not now, babe.” Laura pouted.

“But why? It’s not like anyone’s watching.”

“But are you sure you don’t have some strange voyeurism kink? Because while I love to indulge your kinks typically, I would hate to find sand later in places where  _there shouldn’t be sand_.”

“Voyeurism kink? Mmmm, then maybe you and your cute ass can follow me and my kinks back to the house?” Reaching up, Laura tugged at one of the strings keeping up her string bikini until it completely came loose. As she stood up, Laura completely pulled the top off before she turned and winked at Lydia, twirling the top around her finger, her soft tinkling laughter reaching Lydia where she was sitting.

It wasn’t long before Lydia caught up to her.

 

-

 

Two weeks passed by in the similar manner as Laura and Lydia spent time entangled together at the beach, at the spa, in their beach house, and it was  _fantastic_  (besides the frantic call at 3am when Stiles had that he might’ve burned the house down because the stove might’ve been left on when he left that night to go to Jungle “to score Isaac a hot date! I swear!”).

Swinging their entwined hands between them, Lydia brought their hands up to her lips before giving Laura’s a quick kiss.

“I’m glad we had the last two weeks to ourselves. It was good.” Because it was. When Lydia has first met Laura, she never expected their relationship to be like this. Not only was Laura bossy and determined, just like her, but they found that their strong personalities often clashed (until they didn’t which eventually just led to angry sex). But Lydia found that she didn’t care. Jackson had had a strong personality in public but had let Lydia do whatever she wanted with him. Laura, on the other hand, understood the give-and-take (although sometimes they both wanted to take so it just led to more angry sex).  

Laura met Lydia’s soft smile with one of her own and gave her girlfriend’s hand a small squeeze. “We better relish in the last few moments we have together. Der just texted that he and Stiles are coming to pick us up when we dock.”

Lydia chuckled. “I guess we should, huh.”

As they docked, Stiles and Derek were hand-in-hand, waving at them once they had spotted the yacht. Piling into the back of Stiles’ Jeep, Laura’s hand once again found Lydia’s and they had matching smiles all the way home.


End file.
